


Requiem

by Anonymous



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Blackmail, Community: gossipgirlanon, Crack, Dildos, Dubious Consent, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Blackmail,Requiem for a Dreamstyle.
Relationships: Jenny Humphrey/Georgina Sparks
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://gossipgirlkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gossipgirlkinkmeme**](https://gossipgirlkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/): [Jenny/Georgina double dildo w/ 1 tied up cammed by Blair in the closet fighting to masturbate quietly](https://gossipgirlkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/446.html?thread=837566#cmt837566)
> 
> Fic is set after season 4; Jenny is of the age of consent.
> 
> (originally filled 19 May 2012)

It was like _Requiem for a Dream._ Jenny had been a target for one of Georgina's blackmail schemes. As punishment, Georgina made Jenny share a double dildo in a hotel room. As their asses pressed against each other, both Georgina and Jenny forgot that this was punishment and blackmail. 

Also a part of this blackmail scheme was Blair. If Blair didn't film Georgina and Jenny having sex in the hotel's closet, then the sex tape Georgina and Blair made would be leaked to Gossip Girl. 

Blair tried to keep the camera steady. She failed the task. She started touching herself.


End file.
